Aang's Confession
by TheElite711
Summary: This is about when Aang confesses his love for Katara. There is some humor, Sokka sarcasm, and Kataang fluff in it. Read it and see if you like it, and please review. Kataang oneshot


This is my first fanfic. I hope ya enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Don't forget to put reviews about it, just don't be too hard about it if you don't like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender**** in any way.**

__

_**Aang's Confession **_

The Gaang finally land to set up camp for the day. After they retrieve the water, food, and set up their tents; Aang and Toph start to practice Earthbending to help get themselves ready for the Day of Black Sun and Katara is watching. They are doing a simple Earthbending warm-up exercise, which is just evading rocks they throw at each other. After Aang is finished throwing rocks at Toph to evade, Toph does the same to Aang. He is doing fine until he notices Katara giving him a look she has never gave him before, it was like a flirtatious look. Aang looks at her confused, yet happy about her look, and then he gets hit by a rock Toph threw at him from getting distracted.

Toph then asks Aang, "What was that? Are you getting distracted or something?"

Aang looks at Katara again and blushes, and then he looks at Toph again and says nervously, "No…no, I just missed…avoiding it. Let's do that exercise again."

"Okay then," said Toph. Katara laughs to herself at what just happened. Aang and Toph decide to take a break after their practice.

Afterwards, Katara asks Aang, "I found a lake nearby. Do you want to practice Waterbending with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Aang happily.

They make it to the lake and start with some warm-up exercises as usual and Aang asks out of curiosity, "When I was practicing with Toph, I noticed you gave a weird look. What was with the look?"

"Umm…what are you talking about?" Asked Katara blushing and embarrassed.

"Don't act like you don't know, I know you were staring at me about something. I was just curious," said Aang jokingly.

"No no, I was just…watching you and Toph Earthbend," said Katara trying to convince Aang.

Aang noticed that she was a little embarrassed about it and just played along and said, "Alright alright, I believe you." He thought to himself though, "I think she likes me or something, but it could be all in my head though."

Afterwards, they finish practicing and head back to camp. It is still daylight, but close to sunset and the Gaang sit around and talk about what they did that day, but Toph senses trouble.

"I feel someone coming," Toph said in concern.

"Who is it?" Sokka asked.

"I think I feel something metal," said Toph.

"What!? Don't tell me it's that guy that can blow stuff up with his mind?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"I think so," answering Sokka.

"Didn't you hear what I said!? I said "don't" tell me if it was him!" Sokka yelled to Toph.

It was Combustion Man again. He has found them before several times in the past; the Gaang doesn't know how he keeps finding them. They have always retreated whenever he found them, this time they decide to fight back. Combustion Man stood several yards away from them staring at them, then all of the sudden he shoots a laser at them. The Gaang barely avoid his attack. Katara uses whatever water is at hand and shoots it at him, but Combustion Man shoots the water and turns it into steam, giving Aang cover while he attempts to freeze him in place. He succeeds, but Combustion Man breaks free with no trouble at all, then he shoots another beam, this time Toph conjures up an earth barrier that protects the Gaang, but gets destroyed in one shot. Toph then goes on an offensive and starts attacking Combustion Man with huge rocks and other advanced Earthbending techniques, but he isn't moved or damaged at all. Aang then tells them, "I'll distract him again and ya pack up and get on Appa!"

Aang then takes off and Combustion Man goes in pursuit, trying to hit Aang with his lasers. After being chased for a while, they find Aang and pick him up, avoiding Combustion Man again. While they are flying to a new camp site to get away from any other threat, Sokka asks, "How does he keep finding us? We don't leave a trail for him to follow or anything."

"I don't know, but he is too strong to face head on. We can only retreat every time we see him," Aang answered.

"Aang's right," said Katara in agreement, "He is too strong for even all 4 of us. Why is he after us though?"

"I don't know, I think he is after me. Think about it, whenever I distract him, he always chases me and forgets about ya completely," Aang answered to Katara.

"Maybe he knows you are the Avatar," said Katara in concern.

"I don't know, but we should still avoid him at all costs for now," Aang said.

"I agree completely," Sokka said in complete agreement.

It is now sunset and they finally land for camp again. Katara goes to find water and the rest set up tents and start a fire. Aang then tells Sokka and Toph that he is going to go somewhere and think on some important issues.

"Hey ya," Katara said greeting Toph and Sokka. She notices that Aang is gone and asks in concern, "Wh…where is Aang?"

"He just told us he was going to think on some important issues or something," answered Sokka.

"Well…can you tell me which way he went?" Katara asked.

Sokka points in Aang's direction, "He went that way, but I say leave him alone. He hasn't had time for himself in a while, I say just let him have him have his 'alone' time," Sokka told Katara in assurance.

"Oh…okay then," Katara said in sadness.

So they just sat around the fire relaxing talking about random things. It's nighttime and Aang hasn't returned yet, and Katara is worried sick for him…more than usual. Sokka and Toph are in their tents, and Katara just leaves and looks for Aang without letting anyone know where she has gone. Sokka gets out of his tent and asks, "Katara, are you going to bed yet?" Sokka then realizes she is gone and frantically looks for Katara…no luck.

"What is it Sokka?" Toph asks being woke up by Sokka's shouting.

"Katara is missing Toph," Sokka tells Toph in concern.

"Well…is Aang back yet?" Toph asked like she knows something.

"No, he…," Sokka then realizes why Katara has left. "Ugh…she went to look for Aang. Why does she always want to be close by Aang?" Sokka asked in some kind of confusion and sarcasm.

"Don't you think its obvious Sokka?" Toph asked Sokka with wit, "Katara obviously has feelings for Aang, don't you think Sokka?"

"Knowing my sister Toph, who knows," Sokka tells Toph. He thinks about what Toph said for a second and then he lets a grin come upon his face, looking in Aang's direction. Meanwhile, Katara is shouting Aang's name trying to find where he is. Aang happens to hear her calls and makes a trail with his Airbending that leads Katara to him. Katara follows this trail, feeling positive its Aang's trail and finds her way to what looks like a plateau and looks around her and still can't find him. She then looks up the steep plateau in front of her and shouts, "Aang! Are you up there!?"

Aang pops his head out above her and says, "I had a feeling you would look for me."

"Of course I was. I was just concerned about you not returning to camp and stuff."

"I'm fine, I just came here to have a little 'me' time," Aang assured Katara.

"Oh…well…I guess I'll leave you to your 'alone' time or something," Katara said sadly and walking off.

"You don't have to go. I'm done with that time." Aang assures Katara.

He then grins and blushes and asks her, "Do you want to join me? It's a very nice view up here."

Katara immediately turns around very happy, "I'd love to Aang."

Aang then drops down and tells Katara to hold on while Aang uses his Airbending to help get them up the plateau.

"Wow…you were right Aang, its beautiful up here," said Katara in amazement.

"I told you it was," telling Katara, "it was the perfect spot to do some thinking."

"Like what?" Katara asked in curiosity.

Aang then kind of got more sad and said, "Well, stuff like how much things have changed over the last hundred years, why I am the Avatar, and why did the Fire Nation kill all of my people…especially Monk Gyatso."

After he said that, he had a tear roll down his face from the thought of Monk Gyatso. Katara puts her hand on his shoulder and wipes his tear away and tries to comfort him, "I'm sorry Aang."

"It's okay Katara," said Aang.

"I always wondered what it was like a hundred years ago, I bet it was more peaceful than it is now. It's like most people we meet and see is a jerk or an enemy of us." Katara says, and then she looks away, "I wish there were more Airbenders in this world like you…better yet, I wish there were more people like you around. I wish some people were as nice as you are."

Katara then gets a tear on her face; Aang wipes it off and says, "Thanks for that Katara. It was pretty peaceful back then, let me tell you about it…" So Aang goes on and tells Katara all about what it was like a hundred years ago.

Aang now has lifted spirits, "Those were some good times." Aang then starts to feel sad again, "Now everything is so different from back then, but what's done is done. If there was only one good thing I can think of from all of this, it would be meeting you and Sokka…," he then blushes and smiles, "especially you."

Katara is now silent from the happiness she feels from what Aang has just said and just hugs Aang, "Thank you for saying that, you don't know good that makes me feel."

"It's true Katara," says Aang.

Then they just enjoy each other's company enjoying the view while the still can. Aang then jokingly asks Katara, "About that look you gave me earlier…are you sure it's nothing?"

Katara is embarrassed again and giggles saying, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to deny it. You know I saw you give a look to me about something."

"Okay okay, I did give you a look. I didn't mean anything by it though."

"Alright, I won't ask anymore." Aang then pauses for a second and says, "Its getting a little late, we should be heading back before Sokka gets to asking questions."

"Okay, we should get going then," Katara said in agreement.

"Come on, I'll help you get down," Aang offered to Katara.

So they got down from the plateau and were walking back to camp, and Aang started to blush and started to smile and said, "You know, I really enjoyed that time with you."

"I enjoyed that time with you too," Katara said blushing. She then started to have some thoughts to herself, "I think I like him more than just a friend…I think I'm in love with him. Should I tell him about it or wait and see what happens. Wait…what if I don't get another opportunity to tell him?"

Aang is coincidentally having the same thoughts about her. He then notices something about Katara and asks out of concern, "Is there something wrong Katara?"

Katara is now kind of embarrassed, "Umm…I think I need to tell you something important, but I don't know if now is a good time."

"I think I need to tell you something too, but…you go first," Aang says to Katara. They go back and forth with the "you go first" thing, then they agree to just be quiet and let whoever wants to tell first go first. Aang was just about to tell Katara that he loves her, but Katara immediately grabbed his shoulders to face her and then kissed him out of the blue, both of them obviously blush at the moment. Aang was so shocked by what Katara just did.

Katara was shocked herself and just said, "I love you Aang!"

Aang was still shocked to a point to where he couldn't say anything to her…except, "What!?"

Katara went to explaining, "When I first saw you, I had a feeling you were special in a unique way. I was right; you were the Avatar that had been missing for a hundred years. I had this feeling about you that got stronger each day I was with you; I wasn't sure what it was until what happened to you at Ba Sing Se. I just felt so attached to you and worried about you each day you weren't awake and became a little overprotective of you and that was when I realized that I love you more than anyone else I have known."

Aang then looks away from Katara slightly, smiles and blushes again, "You know, you didn't have to kiss me." Aang then looks down with a single tear rolling down his face, "You really feel that way for me?"

Katara now tears up, blushes and is smiling, "I know I didn't have to kiss you, I wanted to… and yes, that's how I really feel about you."

"I love you too. I felt something special about you too when I first saw you, and that feeling got stronger each day I was with you," Aang said happily.

They were silent staring into each other's eyes and Aang kissed Katara back.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," said Katara.

"I know, I just wanted to," Aang said happily.

They continued to stare at each other and hugged. Aang held Katara's hand and they walked back to camp together.


End file.
